Arranged by Three
by HMFarmForever
Summary: Poor Raguna! He finally is done defeating monsters, and two demanding fathers, and one desperate mother, are trying to get him to marry their daughters! Being the Village Hero is tough... Who will he choose? The princess? The heiress? Or the bookworm?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up and stretched. It was a beautiful, sunny morning.

Maybe it was just beautiful because I felt so great.

Yesterday I had defeated the Sechs Empire when they attacked us yesterday.

So now the village was safe.

The mayor had suggested that maybe it was time to settle down, have a wife and kids.

I didn't really understand what he meant, so he said he would explain it more today.

I threw off the covers, jumped outta bed, got dressed, washed my face, and ran outside.

I took care of my monsters and watered my crops, and then headed over to Godwin's house.

I knocked on the door, and Felicity opened the door.

"Ra-Ra…" she said nervously as she blushed. She's been like this since I cured her sickness last year.

"Hey Felicity! Is your dad home? He said he needed to talk to me about something important." I said.

Then Godwin came to the door.

"Ah Raguna! Early as always!" he said in his booming voice. "Come on in!"

Godwin invited me to sit on the couch, and sent Felicity upstairs so that he could talk to me in private.

"Raguna…" he said seriously. "I have an important request…"

He leaned forward and looked me straight in the eye.

"I've told you before that I wanted Felicity's husband to meet certain expectations. Right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well I have found the perfect man!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" I asked. "You my dear boy." he answered.

My stomach began to twist and turn, I could feel my face turn green.

I liked Felicity, but only as a friend. Never… You know… Like that…

He stood me up, slapped me on the back, and shook my hand firmly.

"Congratulations!" he said.

"D-does Felicity know about this yet?" I asked nervously.

"No. Not at all! I wanted to wait and surprise her!" he exclaimed.

I saw Felicity, who had been eavesdropping from the stairs, blush and frantically run up the stairs to her room.

Godwin started talking about how wonderful and huge this wedding was going to be.

"G-Godwin! W-Wait just a minute…" I said nervously as I rubbed my head.

He stopped and looked at me. "What is it my dear boy?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "I need some time to think about this… It's all happening so fast… I never even said yes." I bit my lip. I was in trouble now.

"What is there to think about?! Isn't my daughter good enough for you?!" he asked angrily.

"Yes. Yes. It's just… I wasn't expecting this… I…" I tried to say. "I just need a day or two. Please?"

Godwin calmed down and agreed. "You'll tell me your decision and the New Years Festival next week." he said.

NEXT WEEK?!?! That's not long enough! But I knew better than to tell Godwin that…

"Sure thing Godwin." I said.

I left their house and tried to calm my rattled nerves.

Then I heard someone calling my name.

It was Tabatha! Hopefully _she_ had some good news.

"Mr. Raguna!" she said in a strong accent. I'm not sure if her accent is French or British, it sounds like a mix of both. "Mr. Jasper wants to see you immediately. He has something very important to discuss."

Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Okay." I agreed.

I followed her to Jasper's mansion.

I took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't ask me what I was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She led me to the drawing room.

And we found Bianca and Jasper drinking tea.

Bianca glared at me, but Jasper welcomed me warmly.

"Raguna! Splendid to see you!" he said merrily.

"Um… Hello Jasper…" I said. "Is there something you needed to ask me?"

"Yes. Yes." he said. "Bianca, dear, will you and Tabatha leave us for a moment?"

"Of coarse father." Bianca said in her snotty, English, tone. "Let's go."

Tabatha followed Bianca out the door.

Once they had left, Jasper told me to sit, and gave me the same serious look as Godwin had given me.

Uh oh…

"Raguna… You know that Bianca means the world to me." he said.

"Yeah…" I said nervously.

"And that I wanted her to marry a fine young man, such as yourself."

"I…uh…guess so…" I answered.

"Well I have finally found the perfect man!" he exclaimed.

Double Uh oh… "Uh… Who?" I asked nervously.

"You my dear boy!" he exclaimed.

"M…Mi… ME?!" I asked.

"Yes! Of coarse!" he exclaimed.

I sank down in my chair… Now I was in trouble…

"Of course I'll give you time to think about it! You can announce it to everyone on the New Years Festival!" he said happily.

Oh…no… Bianca was a different story… I didn't like her at all…

I had always tried to be nice to her, but she had always been snobby to me.

"Haha! I can tell you're excited! Now… If you'll excuse me… I have some other matters to attend to." he said as he stood up and walked out the door to the gardens.

I sat in my chair and sighed deeply.

What was I to do?

Godwin ran the town and could kick me out and take away my passes.

And Jasper owned this town, and he could have me kicked out, take away my passes, and maybe even… have me killed…

I stood up and walked to the door that led into the foyer.

I put my head on the door. How had I gotten myself into this?

I heard someone talking on the other side of the door.

"Mistress Bianca. We shouldn't be doing this." Tabatha said.

"Shh! I can't hear them! It sounded like daddy said something about an arranged marriage…" Bianca commanded.

I opened the door and Bianca fell on the ground and Tabatha clasped her hands around her mouth.

"Mr. Raguna!" she exclaimed.

"What do you think your doing?!" Bianca exclaimed as she tried to get up.

"I should be telling you the same thing." I said as I helped her up. "I thought you said you were, 'Above such preposterous behaviors like eavesdropping'."

Bianca's face grew red and Tabatha bit her lip and tried hard not to laugh.

I had beaten her at her own game.

"I think it is well time for you to leave!" she exclaimed, still blushing.

"I agree." I said.

"Tabatha!" she exclaimed. "Show Mr. Raguna to the door at once!"

Tabatha showed me to the door and snickered a little. "Good one sir." She said.

"Thanks." I said. Once she turned around, I playfully winked at Bianca.

Her mouth dropped and she angrily stomped up the stairs.

I laughed once I closed the door.

I couldn't stop! I didn't even notice Tori walking by me, with her nose in a book as always, and I ran into her.

"Whoa! Sorry Tori!" I exclaimed as I tried to help her up.

"I-It's okay..." she said nervously.

I picked up her glasses and her book and then helped her up.

She blushed bright pink whenever I helped her up. She jolted and nearly made me drop her.

"Sorry... Sorry..." she said.

"It's okay. You don't need to apolagize for everything." I said as I laughed.

We stood there for a moment in silence.

"Wanna go to the beach?" I asked.

She blushed even more and nodded.

Then we walked together to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori and I walked to the beach together.

When we got there, I stretched out on the sand and felt the warm sunlight.

It was surprisingly warm for a winter day.

Tori laughed and I looked up at her and smiled.

But she blushed and quickly turned away.

She sat down beside me and began reading her book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked curiously.

She jumped a little, being separated from 'her own little world' and then blushed.

Blushing was her specialty.

"Oh… Um… It's a book about a brave knight who travels to an unknown village and looses his memory." she explained. "Then, he rescues the village from a wicked beast! And all of the fathers in the village want him to marry his daughter. But he chose a orphan maid girl, who was both beautiful and quiet. Or at least… so far. I'm not sure why he chose her. But I'm nearly finished!"

I shook my head, awaking myself from a daze. She talks fast when she's excited.

"Sounds cool. What's it called again?" I asked.

"One Small Voice." she said dreamily.

I looked and saw that she was 80% thru with the book.

"And when did you get this?" I asked.

"Earlier this morning at the library. I've been reading all day!" she exclaimed.

I knew that the library opened every day, except holidays, at nine.

She was always the first one there too. Russell told me.

I checked my watch. It wasn't even noon yet!

"You've nearly finished that book, in only two and a half hours?" I asked, amazed.

That book was nearly five inches thick!

"I…uh… guess so…" she said, a little shocked herself.

I laughed and laid back down. "Only you." I said.

She didn't quite get what I meant, but she went back to reading anyways.

We sat there on the beach for about an hour, and then I sat up and stretched.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.

She blushed and asked, "Like a… date?"

I smiled and stood up. "Yeah. I guess you could call it that."

I helped her up, and we walked side-by-side to the only place you could get food in this town, Emmett's Bar.

I ordered the food and we went to find a table.

After we ate, I realized that the Sacred Night Festival.

"_Oh No!"_ I thought._ "Godwin and Jasper are going to try to make me go with their daughters!"_

It's not that I hated them… it's just… it would be too awkward…

I would rather just go with a close friend.

I looked at Tori, who was quietly reading her book, and I got a great idea!

I liked Tori as only a friend, but I liked her the most out of all the girls in town, so I guess I could go with her!

I paid the bill, and then led Tori outside, to where we could be alone.

"So…uh… Tori…" I started. "D-Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Y-You mean for the Sacred Night?" she asked. "No. Why?"

I took a deep breath. "You wanna go with me?" I asked.

Tori blushed darker than I had ever seen it before.

"W-WHAT?! Y-You wanna go… WITH ME?!" she asked.

"Yeah." I said, a little nervous myself.

In the three years I had live in this town, I had never asked a girl out. Not even once!

"I-I-I'd love to go…with you…" she whispered.

"Great!" I said. "Where should we go to celebrate?"

"M-My place… If that's okay…" she said. "I-I think my mom would like that…S-Since Zavier is going to Mist's…"

Wow. Zavier had finally made a stand!

"Okay. I'll see you there tomorrow!" I said as I began to walk to my farm.

"O-Okay…" she said nervously.

I walked in my house and plopped down on the bed.

"_I'm beat…"_ I thought to myself. _"I don't know how I'm going to get outta this one…"_

My eyes grew heavy, and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I knocked on the door of the Inn, where Tori lives.

Her mother, whom I call Lady Ann, opened the door.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a pigtail, her face glowed when she saw me.

"Oh! Come in! Come in!" she said as she pulled me in.

I noticed that no one was in the inn right now, maybe they had gone to the beach…

She pulled me upstairs and told me how happy she was for Tori and kept thanking me for coming.

As we got closer to the top, the wonderful smell of curry, lobster sashimi, and pizza grew stronger.

We finally reached the top of the stairs, it's not very long, but it seemed long…

I could see that Lady Ann had spent all night cooking and cleaning.

There was **lots** of food, and the floors looked clean enough to eat off of!

She brought me to Tori's room, where of coarse, she was reading.

Tori looked gorgeous! Her blonde hair, which was usually in braids, was down and stretched to her low back.

She was wearing a long sleeved pink dress that went to her knees, the sleeves were too long and they nearly covered her entire hand.

She was also wearing knee high pink boots with gold trim.

And she was wearing makeup! Pink eye shadow that matched her dress, and bright pink lip-gloss.

"RAGUNA!!!" she yelled when she looked up and saw me. "I-I wasn't expecting you yet."

"Heh. I never knew you to dress up." I commented.

"Oh… Oh… Please forgive me… My mother th-thought this was a d-date…" she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Who said it wasn't?" I said with a sly smile. Her face turned bright pink.

"Whoa! Careful now! You'll blend in with your dress." I joked.

She looked away and smiled happily. Even if this wasn't a date, who was I to destroy her high hopes?

We ate and talked (about books and the farm mainly) until Lady Ann interrupted us.

"You guys hungry yet?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered excitedly. I hadn't eaten all day.

We went to the dinner table and began to eat the enormous feast Lady Ann had prepared.

There was Lobster Sashimi, Pizza, Pumpkin Pudding, Pound Cake, Ultimate Curry, Shrimp Sashimi, Fried Veggies, Fried Rice, Rolls, Apple Pie, Mushroom Rice, Wine, and so much more!

Finally, around midnight, it was time to go home.

"Th-Thanks for coming over R-Raguna…" Tori said as she blushed bright pink.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure was all mine." She likes romance doesn't she? This is the icing on top of her cake.

She blushed even harder, and ran back into the house and yelled, "Goodnight!"

I laughed to myself and began to leave, but before I could, Lady Ann grabbed my arm.

"Raguna. I have a favor to ask you." she said desperately.

She walked outside with me and closed the door.

"You like my daughter, right?" she asked.

"Yeah… I guess." I said.

She looked away dreamily at that stars, the same way Tori does.

"I love the inn. It's not just a job for me, it's my life." she said. "It's been passed down through my family for generations…"

I nodded and she looked down at the ground.

"Raguna, Zavier didn't really go to Mist's tonight." she said. "He tried, but she kicked him out. He came home a few minutes after you got here. I hid him in the kitchen because I did not want to upset Tori. She loves him."

She looked up at me with her eyes full of tears. "Zavier and Tori are all I have, and it doesn't look like they would ever get married. I won't live forever, and I don't want the inn to die with my children."

I've never seen her cry before, this was really serious. She's usually tough and can handle anything.

She wiped her eyes and said, "Raguna please, I'm begging you. At least consider marrying my daughter."

Uh oh… Here we go again…

"You're the first man to ever show interest in her… And she likes you… a lot." she pleaded. "I'm never desperate or emotional like this, I do it for my kids. I have to be strong. I've had to ever since… Ever since Richard died… Please…."

I now I really was in trouble…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Tori really says the thing about the dolphin when you talk to her on the beach. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day and got dressed, then went outside to take care of my crops and monsters.

I was so glad it was a holiday.

I milked my Buffamoo, got honey from my Hornet, sheared my Mokomoko, collected eggs from my Kokehoho, watered all my crops, and weeded my yard.

Once I was done with that, it was about eleven thirty, so I decided to go on my daily stroll through town.

When I was at the beach, I saw Tori.

I sprang from behind and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

She jumped and her face grew red. "I-I'm writing a novel…" she said shyly.

"What's it about?" I asked, trying to sneak a peek.

"N-Nothing…" she said, blushing even harder as she tried to cover it up.

"Okay. See ya later." I said as I stood up.

"Oh by the way!" I said as I turned back around. "I wanted to ask you why you liked the sea so much."

"The sea calms me. And I always hope that one day my prince will come for me, riding on a dolphin." she answered.

"On a… DOLPHIN?!" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Is that strange?" she said.

"N-No… Not at all…" I lied.

She went back to walking, and I continued my walk.

When I was done, I decided to go to the caves to do a little mining.

When I went into the mines, it was beginning to snow.

When I left the mines, it was snowing even harder.

I got a few ores and then threw them in the shipping bin.

I went into my house and ran into Mist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" I asked angrily.

Even if it "use to be her house" it gave her no right to come waltzing in whenever she felt like it.

"Well… It was snowing pretty hard, so I figured I'd hangout here. I don't like snowstorms." she said.

That was no excuse. She stayed inside all day anyway…

"Fine…" I mumbled. I went to the kitchen and began to cook dinner.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Tori and quickly let her in.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I dried her off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Mist exclaimed.

Apparently she had wanted me to herself for a while. I sure am glad Tori came along.

"W-Well… I was at Mount Gigant and it started snowing… so I began to run home…" she explained. "But this storm started to become a Blizzard, so I headed for the nearest house… which was Mist's. But it was locked… So I-"

"OH MUST YOU BABBLE?!?!" Mist screamed.

Tori's eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm sorry…" she cried.

She began to cry and Mist continued to yell.

"MIST!!!" I yelled.

"Yes Raguna?" she asked sweetly.

"Would you kindly SHUT UP, and leave Tori alone?!" I yelled, unable to control myself. What was happening?

Mist's eyes filled with hot tears and her face boiled with anger.

Tori stopped crying and looked up at me.

"YOU STUBBORN LITTLE… I SHOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN YOU THE FARM!!! AND IF I ALREADY HADN'T PROMISED YOU COULD STAY HERE FOREVER INFRONT OF THE WHOLE TOWN, I'D KICK YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!!!" she screamed. "GOOD DAY TO YOU BOTH!!!"

She stomped to the door and slammed it shut.

"R-Raguna… W-What was that?" Tori asked, trying to dry her eyes.

"She had no right to yell at you." I said softly as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

She held my hand by her face and sat there silently.

"Thank you." she said.

I gave her a kiss and said, "Your welcome."

She turned right red and I said, "Now, You ready to eat?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WHAT HAD I DONE?! Why had I made a move like that!

I KISSED HER!!! **I** KISSED **HER!!!**

Well I guess it's better than not, and being married to someone else and wanting to have… If that makes any sense…

I understand why I defended her, and yelled at Mist.

Why had Mist been acting so weird? She was never like that. That was more of a "Bianca Move".

I sighed deeply. Maybe I was… no… that's not it…

I got out of bed and got dressed, then went and took care of my chores.

I walked into town and had my daily walk. But I avoided the beach.

Then I saw Godwin and Jasper's houses and remembered something…

Today was Monday; I had to make the announcement on Friday.

I slapped my hands on my head and rubbed my forehead and eyes furiously.

"Hey Raguna!" someone called from behind.

I turned around and saw Melody, dressed up in her red witches costume as always.

"Hey Melody." I said.

"Are you okay??" she asked concurringly. "You look stressed."

"I-I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I lied. Melody saw right through me.

"You're starting to sound like Tori!" she joked. "She told me all about last night!"

Then she gave me a wink, "Sly move." I must have turned bright red.

Melody's joking face grew concerning again. "Here. Come with me." She said as she led me to the bathhouse.

"I'll let you take a bath to relive your stress. No charge." She said as she pushed me in the men's bath side.

"Th-Thanks Melody." I said.

This really was a treat. It wasn't even three yet! (Three in the afternoon is when she opens.) And no charge! Camus is going to be so jealous!

I sat back in the bath and relaxed.

***

**(Author's Note: We are switching to watching Zavier. Hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S. He's Spying on her through her kitchen window.)**

"Deep Breath… Whoo! I'm really gonna do it. I'm really gonna ask Mist out. Maybe I should have taken a bath… WHAT AM I SAYING?! Baths are for sissies. And I have an advantage now because of her fight with Mist… That is what Tori said, Right? It was hard to hear her… She made it sound like one of her icky romance novels… Bleh! Oh my God! There she is!"

He knelt down behind the bushes and took glance at her.

Her gorgeous, long, blonde hair; Her crystal, blue eyes; her sugar sweet smile; it was all to much!

"_Oh… she looks as gorgeous as ever! Gasp! She's coming towards me?! EEEEKK!" _

He smacked himself in the face. _"LOOK AT ME! I'M AS BAD AS TORI!!!"_

Then he caught a glimpse of her through her window again.

"I-Is she crying? I didn't know it was that bad… I feel so… dirty… I shouldn't be taking advantage of her… I should be comforting her…I-I'll go talk to her…"

"Damn these onions!" Melody said as she wiped her eyes again.

"Stupid Raguna." she said angrily as she chopped the onions furiously. "Yelling at me… Though I shouldn't of been so mean to Tori… BUT SHE BARGED IN ON US!!! We were… having a romantic moment…. I was even thinking about asking him to… No no… Oh well… I guess I'll be fine living alone…"

Zavier knocked on the door, and then opened it slightly. "M-Mist?" he said.

"Zavier? What are you doing her?" she asked.

"I-I heard about your fight last night with Raguna…" he said nervously.

"Oh… did you?" she said bitterly.

"A-And I …uh… came to check on you…" he said.

"YOU DID?!" she said happily. "Oh Zavier that's **so** sweet! But… Why?"

"W-Well I uh…" he began. _"Here goes nothing."_

"I've liked you for a long time. Since I first saw you. And I was wondering if… if… if you would… uh…"

"Go out with you?" she asked in shock.

"_Man… I must of sounded like an idiot… Why am I stuttering?!" _

"Y-Yeah…" I answered.

"Oh Zavier!" she said happily. "Yes! You just made my day! Of coarse I'll go out with you!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at the New Years Festival on Friday, Right?"

"Y-Yeah." He said, still not able to get over his first kiss. "S-See ya then I guess."

"And Zavier." Mist said before he left.

"Yeah?"

"Come back and time." she said with a wink.

Zavier closed the door and his heart melted.

"I did it! I finally did it! I finally asked her out."

***

**(Author's Note: Now back to Tori and Raguna.) **

I woke up in a daze.

"_OH MY GOSH!!! I'M STILL IN THE BATH!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME?!" _I thought angrily.

I got dressed, and went to thank Melody (After all… it was free), but I couldn't find her.

I checked up stairs, but she wasn't there.

Maybe she was at the beach. She and Tori went there often.

I ran to the beach, but they weren't there. Then I saw them coming, so I hid. I have no idea why, but I did.

"So, he really kissed you huh? What a card!" Melody said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

" She's not stuttering, maybe it was me who made her nervous…" I thought.

"Well just about every girl in town is begging him to marry them, and yet he chooses you. No offence. But I would think he would choose someone who could help him on the farm, or get him rich quick, or maybe make him the mayor, like Mist, Felicity, or Bianca. And you said he scolded her right in front of you. Heh. Maybe he is in love with the village bookworm." Melody joked.

"One Small Voice…" Tori whispered.

"What?"

"Oh… Nothing… Just a book… Hey have you finished my novel yet? Is it any good?"

"Yes! I loved it! It was **so **romantic! But don't change the subject. What did you say?"

They babbled on about the book, but I wasn't really listening.

Was I in love with her? No… It couldn't be possible… Could it?

**Author's Note:**

**Hehe… Sorry for all the drama… I've been reading too much Manga recently… **

**I thought Zavier deserved a chance with Mist. And Melody didn't seem like the type of girl that could drop a subject easily. I hope you liked this chapter! (Even though it was a little crazy and dramatic…) RUNE FACTORY RULES!!! ^.^**

**Man… Even _I'm _getting dramatic… Please forgive me if I freaked you out… *.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow, had I really been a stalker yesterday? I mean, I wasn't trying to eaves drop, but I guess that's what happened.

I stretched and stared at the ceiling. Oh well. I better let it go.

I got up and got dressed, then went outside and saw two letters in my mailbox. One was from Jasper, and the other was from Godwin.

"_Dear Mr. Raguna,_

_I felt that I was a bit harsh on you about marrying my daughter, since you too have never even gone on a date…"_

Yes! One down, two to go.

"…_So I've decided to let you have one today in the gardens…"_

WHAT?! A date with Bianca? This may be every other guy's dream, but not mine!

"…_Come over around noon and I'll have Tabatha cook you lunch. See you soon._

_Sincerely,_

Jasper de Sainte-Coquille"

Wow he has a long name… NOT THE POINT!!! I have to go on a date… with Bianca? How did this happen!

***

Dressed in my best clothes, I went to Jasper's house. I arrived five minutes before noon, so I waited outside until noon. Not that I cared what they thought, I just didn't want Bianca nagging me about it…

"Oh! Mr. Raguna." Tabatha said when she opened the door. She talks to me formally when she's at work. Part of her job I guess.

"Hey Tabatha." I said.

"Ahh! Raguna! Your timing is perfect!" Jasper said from the top of the stairs. "Bianca is already waiting outside in the gardens for you. Tabatha, please escort our guest to the gardens."

"Yes sir." Tabatha said as she led me to the back door.

Bianca was sitting at a formal table, for being outdoors that is.

She was wearing her usual fancy pink dress.

"Mr. Raguna." she said sourly. "Bianca." I said nicely as I sat down.

"What would you like me to cook?" Tabatha asked.

"I'll have my usual." Bianca said. "I'll have whatever is easiest for you." I said as I smiled.

She smiled, and then went back inside.

"I didn't agree to this you know. So don't think for even a second that I want to be here." Bianca said the moment Tabatha was inside.

"I didn't want to come either, on the note I have so much work to do. But I agreed on it for the sake of your father." I said as I took a sip of my water Tabatha had left for us.

A shocked look came over Bianca's calm face.

"What do you mean you didn't want to come?! Shouldn't you be honored to get to go on a date with me?! How rude! I knew you were no good, from the moment I saw that drafty old house of yours!" she said angrily.

She turned away in anger, and I smiled. "I didn't say that I didn't want to be here. I just said that it was a little inconvenient." I said.

"Whatever!" Bianca said angrily. "Your just like all the other men daddy's tried to pair me up with! You only like me for my money! Don't you? Hmph. I should've known."

"Well, think what you may, but I'd go for a smelly old farm over a giant mansion any day." I said.

She turned to be with a surprised face and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'd much rather be earning my living than being drowned in caviar and wine my entire life."

"You're… You're the first man I met who thinks so." She said shyly. Wait… Bianca… Shy? No way. This was so unreal.

"I've always wondered what a normal life would be like. My entire life I've been showered in presents. Sometimes… I actually wish I… was normal…" she said quietly.

"R-Really?!" I asked, nearly choking on my water.

"Yes. Really." she said. "AND IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Wow. Could Bianca be nice?

I wonder… But before I could ask, Tabatha came out with the food.

And guess what? Bianca and I had the same thing! We both had a sandwich.

Bianca blushed when Tabatha brought it out. We didn't say anything else the rest of the date.

Before I left, Bianca led me to the door. (It's easy to get lost in a place as big as this.)

"Thanks Bianca. I had a great time." I said.

Before I could leave, she grabbed my arm, and kissed me. KISSED ME!!!

"_Who are you and what have you done with the real Bianca?"_ I thought to myself.

"Me too." She said quietly. Then she quickly shut the door.

Wow… What a day…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, I found a letter on my nightstand. From Godwin?

Oh yeah. There had been two letters yesterday.

I guess I had been so distracted by my date with Bianca, that I had forgot.

I opened it up and began to read it.

"_Dear Raguna,_

Felicity seems nervous when I mention you name. I guess she really likes you, heh?…"

Ha! He got it mixed up. Felicity and I were **just friends**. She was as nervous as I was about marrying my friend.

"…_But she needs to be more secure with her husband…"_

**Husband?** I hadn't even given him my answer yet! He is so demanding.

"…So I figured that you could have a date with her here. I'll have her cook you dinner so that you can see what a great housewife she'll make!…"

Was he trying to bribe me with food?

"…_See you tomorrow at six!_

_Sincerely,_

Godwin"

Wait… If I got this letter yesterday, than that means the date is today…

Wow… two dates in a row…

I sighed deeply. How was I ever going to choose? I can't marry all of them!

I have a desperate mom and two demanding fathers trying to get me to date their daughters…

Oh well… I can't do anything about it now.

The New Year Festival is the day after tomorrow. I only had today and tomorrow to choose.

***

"Hey Felicity." I said when she opened the door.

"Oh! Raguna!" she said as she pulled me into the house. "My father's upstairs, I'm sorry he forced you to do this…"

"He didn't force me, he just… well… I guess he did kind force me… But I didn't come here by force." I said.

"It's okay. I know he can be pretty demanding." she said as she stirred the stew.

"Ah! Raguna! Punctual as always!" he said.

"I'm going to a town meeting tonight, so you to have fun!" Godwin said as he slapped me on the back. "But not **too** much fun." he whispered to me.

I felt my stomach twist and my face grew pale. Godwin began to laugh.

"Daddy!" Felicity yelled as she blushed bright red. "I-I'm so sorry Raguna… He's-"

"Raguna knows I'm just kidding dear." Godwin said when he got control of himself. "Goodnight you two!" he said. He closed the door leaving me and Felicity in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Raguna… He's been drinking a lot again I'm afraid. The 'meeting' he was talking about is just him and all of the other adults going to the bar… He won't be back until late…"

"So… uh…" I began to say.

"What?! You don't mean…"

"No! No!" I exclaimed. WHY WOULD I BE HINKING OF THAT?!

"I was just going to ask what you wanted to do tonight!" I said.

"Oh… Right… I-I'm sorry… Daddy's thoughts spread I guess…" she said nervously. "I'll get dinner on the table then." she said.

After dinner, Felicity began to clear off the table.

"Please don't take this offensively. But I don't even see why daddy's trying to pressure you into being mayor. I'd make a good mayor… Wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Of coarse! Of coarse!" I said. "Personally… I think you would make a better mayor than I would."

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah… I mean. You've lived in this town your entire life. You know everything about everyone here. And… You put everyone here before yourself, I think you'll be the best mayor this town has ever seen."

"Thanks Raguna…" she said. "That means a lot to me."

We sat there awkwardly, until she looked at the clock.

"Ten already? It's getting late Raguna, you should get home." she said.

She walked me to the door. But before I could say good night, she kissed me.

"Thanks Raguna." she said.

"_Wow."_ I thought as I left. "_Now __**that**__ was awkward!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I didn't want to get out of bed Thursday. I hoped that this was all a dream, and if I laid in bed long enough, I would wake up.

I went and took care of my monsters and crops, but then I went straight back to bed, and stayed there for the rest of the day.

***

On Friday, I knew I couldn't escape the festival.

I took care of my mnsters and crops, then went for a long walk around the town.

No one was out, so it was pretty quiet.

I did see Cecilia and Nicholas.

"Hi Raguna! What are you doing here?" Cecilia asked.

"Just taking a break." I said as I ruffled her hair. She's a cute little kid.

Cecilia has bright green eyes, orange hair, and little elf ears. Her best friend Nicholas, has blue hair and brown eyes, and he's human.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Ceci asked.

"Of coarse." I said.

"Yeah! Maybe the festival will be fun!" Nicholas said.

I laughed and said, "I need to go now, but I'll see you guys tonight."

"Okay! BYE!!!" they both said.

They both idolized me for some reason.

Well… I had saved Ceci's life, and I gave Nicholas a dad (I helped his parents re-marry).

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't see Lukas, and ran right into him!

When I looked up at him, I saw he had a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head and helped Lukas up.

"Hehe… Well I tried to read Rosetta another one of my poems." Lukas said in his calm poetic-like voice. "And uh…well… let's just say it didn't turn out too well…"

"I'll say." I said as I looked at his eye.

"Hehe. Well I'll win her heart eventually." He said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes. Of coarse!" Lukas said. I had forgotten that not even death would stop his love for Rosetta…

"Would you like to hear the poem?" he asked.

"I…er…uh…" I tried to say. "No thanks."

"Alright." He said. "Another time then."

"Hey uh Lukas… Can I uh… Ask you a question?" I said nervously.

"Yes?" he said.

"I uh… need some advice." I started. "You see, three parents set me up in an arranged marriage with their daughters and I… only think of the girls as friends… I don't know what to do. One used pity on me, and the others used force… And I have to have my decision made by tomorrow… What… what should I do?"

Lukas was the 'love master'… Right?

"Hahaha! That's what you're worried about Raguna?" he laughed. "You're telling me, that you faced hundreds of ferocious beast single handedly, and faced the Sechs Empire's Army with only one other man, and your afraid of a few desperate parents? Hahaha! What a joke!"

At first, I was mad. But then I realized that he had a point. Why was I, the hero who defeated giant monsters and dragons single-handedly, afraid of marriage?

"Arranged marriages are horrible in my opinion. You only have one life, yes?" Lukas began once he gained control of himself. "So why spend your life in misery, with the woman you don't love? Your just destroying both of your lives."

For once, Lukas was actually making sense!

"Thanks Lukas! I know what to do now!" I said as I began to run to the town square.

***

"Attention! Attention everyone!" Mayor Godwin said later that night. "Raguna has an important announcement to make!"

I stood up on the stage and looked at everyone nervously.

"Well… uh… Most of you might not know this. But I've been set up in three arranged marriages this week…" I began.

Everyone gasped and began talking amongst themselves.

"And I was told to make my decision my today… Well… I have."

I took a deep breath.

"You see, all this week, I've been nervous on who to choose. But thanks to a good friend, I realized something. I only have one life, why should I waste it with someone I don't love? Well I have realized who I do love…"

Everyone grew silent.

"I love…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is the bride's Point of view. Let's see if you can figure out who it is. **

**Chapter 10**

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I can't believe I'm going to marry Raguna.

I always tried to hide my feelings from him. Truthfully, I've always loved him. Even if I didn't know it.

I sighed and fixed the wrinkles in my dress.

I still can't believe I am going to marry Raguna, the prince of my dreams. My true knight in shining armor!

I was so surprised that day when he called me up on the stage. He proclaimed his love for me in front of the entire town! It was so romantic!

I put some more lip-gloss on and looked myself over in the mirror.

I looked beautiful.

Er… Not trying to gloat. But I guess I never really knew how beautiful I really was.

I can't wait to be a farm girl! It will be so much different from my old life!

I mean… I've been on a farm before; I've just never lived on one.

I closed my eyes and pictured our life together.

Our honeymoon on the beach, kids, grandkids, maybe even great-grandkids.

And I saw it all in my most favorite place in the world, in Kardia.

I'm so happy he chose me.

I just can't get over it!

And I know it's not based on any of the arranged marriages that he was set up in.

It was because he loved me for me! Eeek!

Dreams really do come true!

I still can't believe they would put him on the spot like that…

I mean, I never thought they'd go that far.

Well, I guess I did, but I never thought that they would actually go through with it…

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time.

Everything looked perfect.

My hair was in a perfect bun.

My makeup was perfect.

I looked more like a painting than a person.

I heard the wedding music begin to play.

This was it. My Cinderella moment.

I took a deep breath.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Melody, my maiden-of-honor, came in and asked, "Are you ready Tori?"

I looked at myself one more time.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"I guess your wish came true huh?" Melody asked. This was the first time I had seen her without her hat.

"Yeah." I said. "It still seems… So unreal."

She checked over me and said, "This is like your book, isn't it?"

I bit my lip. So she knew.

"I was wondering why the hero's name was Raguna. But now I see it's because you love him."

I nodded. I had told her that I just liked the name, and I did.

I took a deep breath and began to walk to the alter.

This was it. My real fantasy.

Mom looked as if she was about to cry. And Zavier smiled, but it an unusual way.

Was he… happy for me? Or was he happy that Raguna married me instead of Mist?

I guess I'll never know.

I looked at Raguna, who was in a tuxedo.

I held his hand, and said the two most powerful words in the world.

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

**Did you get it right? Or did you cheat and scroll down to check before you read?**

**Well I hope you liked it. I might write another Rune Factory story later. But for now this is the only one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
